jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эрина Пендлтон
|Кандзи = エリナ・ペンドルトン・ジョースター |Ромадзи = Erina Pendoruton |Возраст = ~15 (в начале первой части) ~ 20 (в первой части) 70 (во второй части) ~ 81 (при смерти) |Пол = Женский |Национальность = Британка |Волосы = Блондинка (аниме) |Глаза = Сине-зеленые Голубые (Аниме) |Занятость = Медсестра (в первой части) Учитель английского (во второй части) |Отношения = Джонатан Джостар (муж) Джордж Джостар II (сын) Элизабет Джостар (приёмная дочь) Джозеф Джостар (внук) Сьюзи Кью(Джостар) (невестка) |Смерть = 1950 |Манга = |Аниме = |Игра = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |Сэйю = Хисакава Айя (игра) Нана Мизуки (фильм) Аяко Кавасуми (аниме, игра All Star Battle) |Тема = PB }} — одна из главных действующих лиц в Призрачной крови и второстепенный персонаж в Боевом стремлении. Эрина - молодая девушка из родного города Джонатана Джостара которая становится его любовным интересом, и конечном счете - его женой (что делает ее Эриной Джостар), матерью Джорджа Джостара II, бабушкой и опекуном Джозефа Джостара. Внешний вид Эрина Пендлтон - красивая молодая девушка со светлыми волосами, заделанными в хвост. В Battle Tendency, Эрина в возрасте, хотя не имеет много морщин, не смотря на то, что ей примерно 70 лет. Теперь она носит круглые очки. Личность Родившаяся в Викторианской Англии, Эрина - очень милая, заботливая молодая девушка, настоящая леди. Несмотря на вежливость и нежность в юности, Эрина проявила определенную силу: после того, как ее первый поцелуй был украден Дио Брандо, она продолжала мыть рот, несмотря на то, чтобы вода была из лужи, чтобы уменьшить свой позор. Эрина очень любила Джонатана на протяжении всей своей жизни. Несмотря на то, что она несколько лет не виделась с Джонатаном, Эрина очень заботилась о нем, как только она встретила его снова. Она продолжала лечить раны Джонатана день и ночь до такой степени, что она упала бы от усталости. Когда Джонатан был смертельно ранен, она была готова умереть вместе с ним, если бы Джонатан не убедил её спасти соседнего ребенка, испытывая сильную боль от разлуки с любовью всей ее жизни. Ее сумеречные годы мало помогали обуздать этот внутренний огонь. Эрина - одна из немногих людей, способных умерить своего внука Джозефа, но при этом она не изменяет своей милости и не проявляет глубокой мудрости. Хотя она стала значительно суровее, она все же была заботливым человеком, как и ранее. В частности, несмотря на то, что Эрина выросла в расистском климате викторианской Англии, она без колебаний оказала поддержку Смоуки Брауну, сделав ее женщиной по-настоящему впереди двух предвзятых эпох, которые она пережила. История Призрачная кровь Будучи молодой девушкой, Эрина была спасена от хулиганов Джонатаном, который теряет свой носовой платок с инициалами. Впоследствии, его находит Эрина и возвращает Джонатану. Она заинтересована его джентльменской натурой. Через некоторое время между ними возникают романтические чувства и единственная надежда на хорошую жизнь Джонатана, несмотря на выходки Дио. Дио, узнав о развивающихся отношениях между Эриной и Джонатаном, силой срывает первый поцелуй с губ Эрины. Униженная Эрина отмывает губы из воды в грязной луже, в результате чего разъяренный Дио ударил ее за такой жест. После этого события Эрина избегала Джонатана и они долго не общались, а затем Эрина и вовсе уезжает в путешествие в Индию с отцом и отсутствует в течение пяти лет. Свадьба с Джонатаном Семь лет спустя, возвращаясь в Англию и работая в больнице, в которой находится ее отец, Эрина снова видит Джонатана, который получил травмы после событий, которые привели к сожжению особняка Джостаров. После того, как Джонатана выписывают из больницы через несколько дней, Эрина остается рядом с ним, когда они встречают Уильяма Цеппели, который использует свой хамон, чтобы полностью исцелить тело Джонатана. Когда Цеппели рассказывает, что Дио пережил сожжение поместья, Джонатан принимает предложение научиться использовать хамон, решая сохранить безопасное расстояние от Эрины для ее благополучия. Как только инцидент в Винднайт-Лот связан с предполагаемой смертью Дио, Джонатан возвращается к Эрине, и двое женятся через две недели. ]] Они едут на корабле, чтобы отправиться в Америку в свадебное путешествие, которое вдруг прерывается из-за появления Дио. Эрина находит Джонатана смертельно раненным Дио, наблюдая, как ее муж использует последний хамон, чтобы затопить корабль. Хотя Эрина намерена умереть на стороне Джонатана, он убеждает ее сбежать с осиротевшим младенцем, чья мать была убита действиями Дио. Джонатан толкает Эрину в Гроб Дио, который защищает ее от взрыва и действует как временная спасательная шлюпка. Оказавшись возле Канарских островов, Эрина поклялась рассказать о поступках своего мужа их нерожденному ребенку. После "Призрачной крови" , Робертом Э. Спидвагоном и Стрэйтсом]] После рождения Джорджа Джостара II Эрина отдает ребенка, которого она спасла, Стрэйтсу, чтобы растить ее как его собственную дочь. Спустя годы Джордж встречает взрослую Элизабет Джостар, а затем женится на ней, после чего у них появляется сын по имени Джозеф Джостар. Но из-за смерти Джорджа от рук последнего слуги Дио, Элизабет вынуждена скрываться после того, как отомстили за него, Эрина и Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон соглашаются, что было бы в интересах Джозефа удержать его от ужасов, которые пережили его дед и отец. Как позже заметил Джозеф, Эрина - строгий опекун. Боевое стремление (1938-1939) Спустя годы Эрина и Джозеф Джостар едут в Нью-Йорк по приглашению Спидвагона. Как и Джозеф, Эрина с радостью приветствует Смоуки Брауна, приглашая его в итальянский ресторан в центре города. По дороге Эрина бьет Джозефа за шутливые намеки на то, что она и Спидвагон - больше, чем старые друзья. Однажды в ресторане их обед нарушается, когда бандит открыто делает расистские комментарии о Смоуки. Эрина дает Джозефу свое разрешение преподать этому человеку урок, пока он не мешает другим клиентам. После боя выясняется, что компаньон бандита является партнером Спидвагона, который сообщил ему о своей смерти от рук Стрэйтса. Выглядя расстроенной, Эрина комментирует то, как события, которые произошли 50 лет назад, похоже, продолжаются, когда Джозеф уверяет ее, что он идет просто так. Но Джозеф отправляется в Мексику, чтобы исследовать Людей из колонн под предлогом поездки, оставляя Эрину в неведении о его приключении, в то же время говоря Спидвагону ничего не упоминать об этом. Несмотря на очевидную смерть Джозефа от битвы с Карсом через несколько месяцев и присутствия на его похоронах, Эрина рада обнаружить, что Джозеф все еще жив, хотя и удивляется, что он женился на Сьюзи Кью. В послесловии упоминается, что Эрина преподавала английский язык в школе и умерла в 1950 году в возрасте 81 года в окружении своих близких. Появления Видеоигры Галерея Манга= Erina crying.png|Молодая Эрина в манге Erina with Grape basket.png|Эрина берет гроздь винограда Джонатану Dio kissing.png|Первый поцелуй Эрины украден Erina sad.png|Эрина в печали Erina_breaking_up.png|Эрина игнорирует Джонатана из стыда Erina_severe.png|Строгий взгляд Эрины Erina nurse.png|Эрина-медсестра Erina married.png|Эрина выходит замуж за Джонатана Erina_blushing.png|Эрина краснеет Erina after married.png|Эрина в последней главе первой части Jonathan-Erina last kiss.png|Последний поцелуй с Джонатаном GrandmaErina2.png|Эрина в старости Erina_baby.png|Эрина держит новорожденную Лизу Лизу GrannyErina.png|Эрина Джостар появляется во второй части Erina_photo.png|Фотография Эрины Erina_epilogue.png|Последнее появление Эрины в манге Chapter 48.jpg|Кавер 3 главы 2 части; Миссис Эрина и Джозеф Джостар |-| Аниме= ErinaFirstAppearance.PNG|Erina's first appearance, being bullied Erina surprised.png|Young Erina surprised when she hears why Jonathan saved her ErinaGrapes.PNG|Erina with grapes for Jonathan Zukyuuuuun.png|Dio forcefully kissing Erina Erina mouthwashing.png|Erina washing her lips with dirty water MCllN.png|Erina glaring at Dio DiobeatedErina.png|Erina slapped by Dio ErinaAdultFirstAppearance.PNG|Erina's first appearance as an adult ErinaCrying.PNG|Crying happily upon reuniting with Jonathan ErinaCaughtbyJonathan.PNG|Erina caught by Jonathan after nearly fainting Jonathan and Erina wedding.jpg|Erina and Jonathan's marriage ErinaShip.png|Aboard a luxurious cruise, reminiscing her time with Jonathan ErinaDress.png|Wearing an ornate dress, dining with her husband Erina&BabyLL.PNG|Erina and a baby as the sole survivors of the attack on the ship heading for America Erina51Joseph.png|Roughly 51 years old, holding a baby Joseph after her son's death JosephSmokeyErinaTaxi.PNG|An elderly Erina with her grandson Joseph and new friend Smokey Brown Part1LegacyPhoto.PNG|Photo of Erina with Speedwagon, Straizo, and a baby Lisa Lisa ErinaSWSmokeyFuneral.PNG|Erina with Speedwagon and Smokey at Joseph's funeral JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Erina with the others surprised to see Joseph alive ErinaDeath.png|Erina lying peacefully on her deathbed with family at her side ErinaPassesAway.PNG|Erina passes away with a smile on her face Erina Anime.png|Concept Art of Young Erina Joseph_family.png YoungErinaCredits.jpg|Young Erina in the ending credits AdultErinaCredits.PNG|Adult Erina in the ending credits OldErinaCredits.PNG|Elderly Erina's cameo behind Lisa Lisa in the ending credits for Part 2 Erina anime ref (1).jpg|Reference sheet: Head Erina anime ref (2).jpg|Reference sheet: Body Erina anime ref (3).jpg|Reference sheet: Head (adult) Erina anime ref (4).jpg|Reference sheet: Body (adult) |-| OVA и фильм= Ova timeline images 8.png|Erina As She Appears Healing Jonathan In The OVA's Timeline Videos Ova timeline images 24.png|Erina Marrying Jonathan Joestar Ova timeline images 26.png|Erina Kissing A Dying Jonathan Ova timeline images 27.png|Erina With A Baby Lisa Lisa Ova timeline images 31.png|Erina Holding A Baby Lisa Lisa As She Rides A Coffin To America Ova timeline images 37.png|Erina And Joseph Hearing That SpeedWagon Is Dead Ova timeline images 38.png|Erina Distraught That History Is Repeating Itself Ova timeline images 74.png|Erina At Josephs Funeral Erina_PBMov.jpg|Erina Pendleton in the Phantom Blood movie. |-| Прочее= PS2Erina1.png|Erina's first appearance in the ''Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Erina2.png|Bringing Jonathan a treat of grapes PS2Erina3.png|Dry tobogganing with Jonathan PS2Erina4.png|Stricken by Dio PS2Erina5.png|Reappearance at 20 years old, treating Jonathan PS2Erina6.png|Speedwagon acclaims Erina's beauty PS2Erina7.png|Strolling wih Jonathan, moments before they meet Will Zeppeli PS2Erina8.png|Embracing Jonathan, after the two's union PS2Erina9.png|A final kiss with Jonathan PS2Erina10.png|Worrysome about her stressful situation PS2Erina11.png|Holding the baby safely in her arms PS2Erina12.png|The lone survivors, radiating under the sun Top.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 Примечания Навигация en:Erina Pendleton Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Джостар